Theodane Trevelyan
As the youngest child of six, and the third son, Theo Trevelyan grew up without a voice, a choice, or a future. In one explosive moment, he gained all three. Overview Physical Appearance Theo is tall, but tends to slouch. He has a slim build and moves quickly and quietly. He has chestnut colored hair that usually grows just a touch too long and he can hide behind if he needs to. He has green eyes and light skin. Personality Theo can be shy and reserved, part of growing up feeling he had no voice. He trusts in an almost supernatural luck, but worries it won't last forever. He can occasionally be moody, often derived from his insecurity of feeling like nothing he does is ever enough. He does enjoy reading and learning and would have made an excellent student at a University. 'Talents and Skills' Theo is a talented archer, though he also has practiced intensely for most of his life. He has made his own bow and makes his own arrows as a way to relieve stress. If he hadn't become Inquisitor, he had hopes of potentially becoming a custom master bowyer and/or fletcher. Theo is young and earnest, so people tend to underestimate him and he has learned to use that to his advantage. He learns quickly. A true rogue, he moves quietly and is an excellent scout. History Theodane "Theo" Trevelyan is the youngest child of six, born to Bann Alick Trevelyan and his wife, Cordelia, of Ostwick. As the third son, he was destined for a life of Chantry service to maintain peace in succession matters. Theo never wanted to rule, but he would have settled for feeling like he wasn't a burden to his family. His middle brother contracted a strange wasting illness and never quite recovered; as a result Bann Trevelyan did what he could to keep Theo from the Chantry as long as possible in the event that he would need to ensure succession. This led to years of resentment and bitterness between Theo and his father. Meanwhile the Ostwick Chantry grew increasingly insistent that Alick turn over his youngest son. When Divine Justinia called a Conclave of mages and templars, Theo was sent as the representative from Ostwick and it was determined that he would remain with the Chantry afterward. He went, escorted by his templar uncles Declan and Caden, and in a desperate bid for freedom, found himself in the wrong place at the right time. In-game Theo woke in the dungeons in Haven with a glowing mark on his hand and no memory of how he--or the mark--got there. Once it became clear that he was the only one with the power to close the rifts and potentially the Breach, he rose to the occasion. He easily befriended Cassandra and Varric, and after being laughed off in Val Royeaux, made the choice to seek out the mages' help in Redcliffe. * In Redcliffe he met Dorian Pavus for the first time, and relied on his instincts and trusted Dorian to assist them. When trapped in the future with Dorian, he confessed he'd often felt like a "mistake" in his family. They defeated Alexius, and when they arrived at Skyhold, Theo conscripted him into serving the rebel mages. * When Corypheus appeared at Haven Theo faced him in what was meant to be a final stand, but his luck won out and he survived the avalanche--barely. The cold nearly killed him, but luck and a good deal of heating magic brought him back. When they found Skyhold he was named Inquisitor, and set out to end the threat Corypheus posed to all of Thedas. * Not long after arriving in Skyhold Theo embarked on a mission to Crestwood. Dorian accompanied him, as Crestwood was plagued with undead. Prior to leaving, Mother Giselle gave Theo a letter from House Pavus asking to meet with Dorian. They detoured from Crestwood down to Redcliffe, where Dorian encountered his father and at Theo's suggestion, spoke with Halward. Not much was resolved between father and son; but once Theo and Dorian knew where they both stood, they entered into a relationship together. * Theo recruited the Grey Wardens after Adamant, to the dismay of many within his inner circle; he also let Bull make the call to save the Chargers, which led to even more dissent. By the time they reached Halamshiral the Inquisition teetered on an edge, until Theo pulled them back together, reminding them of the real threats facing Thedas. * Theo tracked down and captured Samson. In the Arbor Wilds he was faced with the opportunity to drink of the Well of Sorrows, but Dorian convinced him not to. Trusting his love's intuition and knowledge of magic that Theo not only didn't, but couldn't, have himself, he agreed to let Morrigan drink. * With the support of Thedas and the assistance of Morrigan, Theo led a small contingent to the ruins of Haven where he faced Corypheus once more and defeated him. * In the aftermath Theo supported Cassandra for the Divine, and did eventually reconcile with his family when he realized he'd been too bitter too long. His many successes as the Inquisitor also helped give him the confidence to do so. It seemed it would be happily ever after for Theo and Dorian as well. Post-game After the defeat of Corypheus, Theo relaxed for a short while, but soon felt restive without a purpose. He embarked on a trip around Thedas to close remaining Fade rifts, and finally joined Bram Kenric in the Frostback Basin to defeat the Jaws of Hakkon, kill Hakkon Wintersbreath, and find the remains of Inquisitor Ameridan. * Shortly after that mission he asked Dorian to marry him, and Dorian agreed. Divine Victoria presided over their vows before a small group of friends and family in Skyhold's chapel. However, Dorian's presence was requested in Tevinter, so he had to leave not long after their ceremony. * While in Tevinter Dorian met with Maevaris Tilani and learned of the Lucerni's inception. He met with his father, and while he had the confidence to maintain civility, things were still quite strained between them. Before leaving Dorian secured a pair of sending crystals for himself and Theo, knowing he needed to return to Tevinter again. * Theo and Dorian were summoned to the Exalted Council, where the true toll of the Inquisition began to become evident on Theo. His marked hand bothered him more than he often let on, and the strain of the politics and the increasing tensions coming at him from Josephine and others threatened to make him snap. When the dead Qunari soldier was discovered Theo left the council without a word, further fracturing his relationship with Josephine and jeopardizing the Inquisition's standing. * Throughout the quest to defeat the Viddasala and find the Agent of Fen'Harel Theo's mark showed itself to be a magical parasite. He fought against it, which took nearly everything out of him. In the end Bull had to take his arm in the field. The slow and painful recovery was exacerbated when Dorian was notified of his father's murder and had to return to Tevinter. Theo disbanded the Inquisition, and he and Dorian parted on hurt, uncertain terms. The following is non-game, headcanon information from the novel "Voice of the Old Gods" * However, after returning home to Ostwick, Theo spent time with his oldest sister, Maranda, a mage who'd already been sent to the Circle before he was born. He also met the Chanter, Cardenio, who taught him knife fighting. A gathering in Kirkwall, at the behest of Varric, brought Bull, the Chargers, the Warden Queen Fianna Cousland, Dagna, and an odd elf named Sera all together. Dagna had created a prototype prosthetic arm that, with runes, allowed Theo to hold a bow in his left hand. It wasn't a perfect fix, but it was a start. ** Theo, Maranda, Cardenio, Bull, the Chargers, Sera, Varric, and Fianna traveled to the Storm Coast, where violet earthquakes rocked the region with increasing frequency. When they descended, they discovered a subterranean cavern with an ocean of lyrium, and Carta dwarves and Tevinter slavers forcing slaves to mine pure, raw lyrium of a new sort and potency. ** Theo, Maranda, and Cardenio headed to Tevinter with Varric, who, under the pretense of a social call to his cousin's widow, got them into the country. Once there, Theo and Cardenio took to the streets, finding out what they could, while Dorian, Maevaris, and the others worked on things politically. Theo and Dorian did reunite, though it was stressful as they attempted to keep business and pleasure separate. Throughout this Theo saw the underbelly of Minrathous, and what Tevinter was like for soporati. He slowly realized that, if Dorian were to be the effective cause for change he wished to be, Theo would not be able to stay in Tevinter. ** Things only grew more complicated when two powerful mages, known as the Augur and the Conservator, made known their plans to wake the Old God Razikale before she could be corrupted, and were using pure lyrium to assist. They also needed power, and captured Theo and used him as bait to lure in Dorian. Dorian agreed to help, especially since they were using blood magic to control Theo, making him do unspeakable things that he couldn't recall. ** In the end Maranda was instrumental in helping to end the Augur and Conservator's plans, and help save her brother. While Theo was pardoned by the Archon, he knew he couldn't stay in Tevinter. He and Dorian had a proper honeymoon, a long holiday in Antiva. Theo explained his reasoning to Dorian, but assured him that he had acquired land and a home in Antiva not far from the Tevinter border. The proximity, combined with the sending crystals, would help bridge the distance, while allowing Dorian to achieve his potential as a Magister. Relationships Blackwall: Did not recruit. Cassandra: As Theo's first friend in the Inquisition, he and Cassandra got along very well. He trusts her judgement and intuition and leadership, and while she at first has her doubts, in the end she feels quite warmly toward him. She takes on the mantle of the Divine with his vote of confidence, and even officiates his marriage to Dorian. Cole: Theo often felt uncomfortable around Cole, because he could read Theo's insecurities and fears. Often Cole offered to help him forget, but Theo realized that, if he wanted to keep growing and maturing, he had to accept those parts of him that Cole offered to excise. Cullen: Theo respects Cullen and his experience. They had a congenial relationship, and Theo often spoke with him whenever Cole's offers troubled him. Dorian: Even though Theo isn't a mage, he and Dorian were mutually attracted to one another early on, but worked slowly to build a relationship. Things started off discrete and a bit secretive, but eventually Dorian warmed to Theo's earnest adoration and grew comfortable being openly with the Inquisitor. He worries that Theo's luck won't last or hold out, and sometimes gets angry with Theo for taking risks. While he isn't the fondest of having to be apart, he trusts Theo's judgment and knows that, for now, it's for the best. Iron Bull: '''Theo trusts Bull's insight, intuition, and judgment, even while knowing full well Bull's a spy. He leaves it up to Bull to make the call to save the Chargers or the dreadnought, knowing it's Bull's choice. Bull often tells Theo what he needs to hear, but not judgmentally, so Theo tends to react well to his advice. '''Josephine: Theo and Josephine generally have a good relationship, but his recklessness and lack of interest in protocol pushes her buttons. This is particularly an issue after the Inquisition, when their position in Thedas isn't as secure as it had been. However, later on they reconcile and it is Josephine who helps Theo secure Antivan citizenship. Leliana: '''Leliana scares Theo sometimes, but she has softer moments when she realizes he needs support. She remembers the pressures on Fianna and Alistair during the Blight, and often notices when Theo's under more pressure, sooner than the others. '''Sera: Theo didn't recruit Sera during the Inquisition, but met her a few years later when she started teaching him how to shoot again with his prosthetic arm. Sera is one of the few people throughout his adventures who's actually closer to his age, and she doesn't hold back when it comes to telling him what he needs to hear. Solas: Solas and Theo have a civil relationship, and his disappearance at the end of the Corypheus fight is puzzling, but not worrisome. When Solas reveals himself as Fen'Harel, and that he was using Theo all along, Theo is incredibly angry with him and that bitterness carries through the aftermath of their encounter. Varric: Theo likes Varric, but his views of him as the Herald of Andraste make him uncomfortable sometimes. He's also wary of ending up in Varric's books, and isn't really keen on reading All This Shit Is Weird. But they still have a decent relationship, and Varric is instrumental in helping them out in Tevinter. Vivienne: Vivienne joins the Inquisition later on, mostly to learn as much as she can about Theo and his intentions. She doesn't approve of his relationship with Dorian, but she is cordial to them both and keeps tabs on them after end of things. The events that occur later in in Tevinter allow her a chance to sink in her claws. Miscellaneous Theo is terrified of spiders. He is aware of his insecurities, and makes a real effort to grow and improve upon them. According to Bull, "enough" is a dangerous word for Theo. 'Links' Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): New Magic and Old Gods, ongoing series of novels about Theo and Dorian and their relationship and adventures before, during, and after the Inquisition. 'Gallery' 10-18-2017 6-45-06 PM.png 7-2-2017 10-12-21 AM.png 6-21-2017 10-59-14 PM.png 6-21-2017 10-58-27 PM.png 5-14-2017 9-26-17 PM.png TheoDor.JPG 10-18-2017 6-26-25 PM.png 10-18-2017 6-26-16 PM.png 10-18-2017 6-26-05 PM.png 10-18-2017 6-25-55 PM.png 7-3-2017 10-43-13 AM.png 4-27-2017 7-32-31 PM.png 4-27-2017 7-24-30 PM.png 4-27-2017 6-58-26 PM.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Trevelyan Category:Rogue Category:Human Category:Dorian Romance Category:TevinterSoldier